The Rest is Still Unwritten
by discursive
Summary: Entry for the Clique Summer OneShot Contest. Massie x Landon . Rated T for attempted suicide and language. -Where the hell was my thunder?- Review?


_**The Rest is Still Unwritten**_

…

I laugh bitterly and turn my head around to face his horrified and Greek God-inspired features. "You think you can save me? I'm sorry to say it, but I'm already gone…" I say, giving a wry smile and trying to ignore the sadness in his eyes.

_Where the hell was my thunder?_

.:*:.

The city spun below me, making me dizzy. I was already delirious though, considering I was standing on the edge of the roof, waiting for the first crack of thunder as my cue.

It was summer, supposed to be bright and happy. July had just set in, welcoming the world with one major summer thunderstorm. The rain was pounding hard, drenching my jeans and light sweatshirt clear through. My also soaked hair tossed around in the wind.

I remembered the letter I'd written, the thick paper folded neatly and left discarded on my bed, for someone to find it when they came looking... if they ever did.

Would they?

"Where is the damn thunder when you need it?" I shouted over the rain. A brilliant flash of lightning split the sky before disappearing again. Still, no thunder. I sighed.

I was on this building to get rid of my life. That letter was on my bed, a few sentences forgotten. _The rest is still unwritten…_ I thought wryly.

It got across the just. You know, why in the world I was standing on a building, about to jump at any given moment; why my Converses were tapping impatiently against the top of an abandoned building; why my life wasn't worth it.

And then he showed up, and it just wasn't fair. I'm in love with the closest friend I have. But instead of being normal and not coming to see why I wasn't answering my Droid Incredible, he had to go to my house and into my room and see the letter and try and stop me.

_I couldn't be stopped, could I?_

:-:

"What do you think you're doing?" _he_ had shouted upon finding me. Idiot.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I sneered, ignoring the little fluttering feeling my stomach up when seeing my best friend (slash guy I was secretly head over heels in love with).

"Massie, get down from the ledge," he said harshly. Too harshly for my liking.

"You think you can save me? I'm sorry to say it, but I'm already gone…"

*:.:*

Thus brings us back to square one. He is staring at me while I keep flicking dizzy glances to the endless abyss of New York City below.

"No, you're not gone, you're oblivious," he snaps uncharacteristically.

"Just shut up and let me wait for my thunder in peace," I growl, glaring at him and whipping my head back around to face the city and the menacing sky.

"No."

I chuckle.

_Please, like he can stop me._

"I read the letter, I know the truth and I'm not letting you go!" he shouts over the wind.

It hits me right then and there. That worn out piece of paper filled to the brim with my block-like handwriting, the style matching my last name. It says everything! He knows it… He knows I love him. He knows that Kendra is almost always drunk and having random flings with every guy she lays her eyes on. He knows that William is stuck in prison for God knows how long for a crime he didn't even commit.

_He knows everything_.

"You shouldn't have read that," I grumble, crossing my arms. The thunder would come soon, it just had to. By now, both of us are soaked and filled with so many emotions it's hard to understand anything, let alone think.

"Then why the hell did you leave it in your bedroom?" That is a rhetorical question, considering it was obvious. I put it there so someone would find it _after_ I was dead. They'd find it after I was just a hollow form scattered on the street below, as morbid as it sounds.

_Then again, my whole life has been morbid._

"Screw you," I scoff, giving him one last look.

"Massie, you can't leave me," his tone is suddenly soft, pleading.

"What do you have to do with anything?"

He takes a step closer, pulling the very crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. I cross my arms over my chest, hoping to hold myself together. Thankfully, it's raining, so he can't see that a few tears have escaped.

"This," He waves the letter madly in the air. "is done." And just like that, my crumpled letter is over the edge of the building, floating down to the street below to be forever lost.

"Have fun explaining what happened without the letter," I say, shaking my head slightly and rocking back and forth on my heels.

_Thunder or no thunder, I'm going._

With a shaky breath, I keep rocking. There was no way that I was backing out now. Unbeknownst to me, he has taken another step closer, preparing to stop me. I have almost no idea, except for the slight thud of his Vans against the wet concrete roof.

My adrenaline rush is fading… fast. I need to do it… now.

_No time to stop yourself now, Block._

I freeze completely and then lift one foot carefully, testing my balance. I have always been a mildly clumsy person.

And then my thunder comes at last, I wasn't even going to wait, but it comes for me anyways.

I grin morbidly and lean forwards, allowing myself to fall off the edge. But it never happens.

_Shouldn't this feel like more of a rush?_

A pair of arms grabs my torso and swings me back up against another soaked form.

_It's him._

"Let go of me. Now. I told you that you can't freaking save me!" I yell, wiggling around against his grasp.

But it's no use, he only holds me tighter.

"Will you just listen to me?" he asks, the fire burning as an undertone. If he says it any harsher I'll take both of us down… and he knows it.

"You have thirty seconds and I'm counting. You'll never be able to stop me."

_But four words can change everything._

"I love you too," he states simply, using that incredibly strong grip and turning me around to face him. I don't notice until now that we're farther away from the edge than I thought.

I let out an unusually loud and bitter chuckle. "Nice try." I giggle again. Looks like I'm not the only one whose mind is long gone.

"I'm serious, Massie. I can't be here without you," he sighs, thick tufts of his dripping hair covering his eyes.

_He's serious._

I now have two options. Accept how my fate should really be, and stay with him. Or I can be terribly incoherent again and wrestle myself free (no matter how hard it is) and take a running leap.

The latter is more sensible, in my mind. But the former is just so enticing…

"Please, Massie, stay with me," he breathes. The scent of cinnamon, summertime, and rain wash across my face and I involuntarily shudder. His eyes are boring into my mind with an inconceivable intensity. The look of desperation and pleading scribbled mercilessly on his face.

And then, of all things that can happen in my situation, the least expected happened. He was closing the remaining gap between us.

_My plans are foiled. _

It seems like it's been forever, but we do pull apart. My heart is pounding, my eyes are wide, and all my previous thoughts had been burned. Why were my lips tingling?

"Please?" he asks again.

"Cheater," I mumble.

"You've got at least one thing to live for and a lot more if you'd look," he continues. That forehead is pressed against my own while his eyes are still locked with mine.

"But… my thunder," I whisper.

"Your thunder is moving on. You should too."

It's so unfair, but I'm already too far in love with him to go and jump. I guess I do have one person to live for…

_His name is Landon Alexander Crane._

The tears have been silently flowing for some time now, but I only notice when a thick sob tears into my chest and I tremble. He just holds me closer. He really loves me. The only friend who has ever been able to get past my barrier didn't run from what they found.

He isn't going to let me let go of my life, and I'm accepting it. The world isn't getting another splattered form to day.

My life isn't done; it has a lot more chapters to go.

_The rest is still unwritten._

**-:-**

_Fin._

**Prompts: **Summer thunderstorms, Mandon/Lassie Pairing, angst, being saved from yourself, _Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield, putting the pieces of the puzzle back together.

**Entry for Clique Summer OneShot Contest.**

**Review? Smile.**

**{3 .**


End file.
